The Teenage Life
by Tash2c
Summary: Sakura is just your average teen,but what happens when her life takes a turn for the worst? or is that what she thinks?With A broken heart will she meet the right person? What happens when she falls in love at [ TEMPOARILY DISCONTINUED]
1. In the Begining

Hi this is my first fic I hope you like it! - 

Disclaimer : I do not own Clamp or Cardcaptors

On with the story!!

Chapter 1 

Sakura had just gotten home from school. She ran upstairs to her room and collapsed on her bed. It had been a long day and she couldn't get him off her mind. She sat up and looked in the mirror; there staring back at her was a young pretty girl that had shoulder length golden brown hair. Her deep emerald eyes were filled with emotion. She knew that she had to cook dinner for her family before they came home because they would complain. But all she could think about was the way he kept staring at her with his serene light hazel eyes. She couldn't figure it out though he always stared at her and tried to be near her, Every time she asked he would say he doesn't like her. 'Strange things boys are' she thought subconsciously. She dropped her head on her pillow and fell asleep.

"Sakura! You stupid girl! Why haven't you cooked dinner yet!?" She heard someone stomping up the stairs with great fury. She jumped up immediately. Then suddenly her bedroom door swung open. "Sleeping on the job eh?" her father exclaimed "Dad I had a hard day at school I only accidentally fell asleep!" exclaimed Sakura. "I work ALL day in Tokyo where all people do is complain! And I expect to come home eat have a few drinks and go to bed! I don't want to cook my own Food!!!" "I'm sorry I'll cook now". Ever since her mum had passed away last year from cancer her dad was nothing but mean to her.

She started to cook but then he drifted into her mind again and she didn't realise what she was doing. She started thinking about what he had told her best friend over the Internet last night. She then looked down at the food and realised the vegetables were over cooked and the meat was burning. She quickly turned the stove off and served the food. She sat down with her older brother and father. They ate silently. Then her father got up, opened a bottle of beer and watched the TV.

Sakura quickly finished her food and ran up to her room. The Light illuminated her purple and pink room with all the teddy bears everywhere. She sat on her bed and looked to her right. On a little oak table were her computer and a photograph next to it. The photo was of her mum and her before she died. Sakura sighed and switched her computer on. While she waited for it to turn on she grabbed her mobile and dialled one of her best friend's number. Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring.... Sakura sighed I guess she's not home. Then out of the speaker of the phone came a familiar voice. "Hello Janet speaking!" Sakura replied "hey Janet hows life in Kyoto?"

"Its alright I guess. How was school today?"

"Its alright I guess, nothing really interesting happened."

"Oh I see. Are you online?"

"Not yet I just turned my computer on now."

There was a pause and then Sakura said

"Wow so many people are online now!"

"Yeah you should come on this time more often 'he' is usually online now"

"He he yes I know he just came online now"

"Are you going to talk to him?"

"NO! What would I even talk about?"

"Say anything! What the day was like, what you did it's not really that hard!"

"Aww but..."

"Just say hi to him for me! Then you can see if he would talk to you."

"O K but I'm only doing this to make you happy"

Sakura opened a conversation with him and typed,

Hey Jai its Sakura!

She waited five minutes but he didn't reply. She Sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sakura had almost forgotten that she was on the phone still

"He hasn't replied I told you that he wouldn't want to talk to me. Hey I'm going to have to hang up on you I'll talk to you online. Ok?"

"Yeah sure! Bye bye!"

"Bye" Sakura sighed

Then she realised that she had a message from Jai. He had replied to her hello. Sakura felt really blissful she couldn't believe that he would even talk to her! He said that he was playing a game and couldn't reply to what she said. They talked for a while but then ran out of things to say. At the same time she was talking to Janet. Janet was telling her about the guy that she liked who was in her new class. His name was Bradley.

When Sakura had finally turned off the computer and had a shower. She had to be quiet or her dad might hear her. She didn't want to wake him or she would have to suffer a half an hours beating. After thirty minutes she tip toed out of the bathroom in a towel and walked to her bedroom. She got changed into her pyjamas and sat on her bed to do her homework. It was about 10.30pm when she finally finished it all and she was feeling quite sleepy. She crept into her snug warm bed and turned off the lamp.


	2. At school

**And Chapter two is up!!**  
  
Chapter 2 

" AI!!!!! Oh no I'm late!!" Sakura yelled as usualShe quickly got changed and ran downstairs and started walking to school. 'Lucky I packed my bag last night' she thought "oh no I forgot my lunch! Oh well I guess I'm going to have to starve today, maybe Madison will have brought extra today?" She said out loud idly. As she walked into the school grounds the bell rang so she quickly walked to her first class History. Sakura walked into the classroom and then realized that she had a new teacher.

"So sorry sir. I woke up late" she explained

"That's alright Miss Kinomoto I presume?"

"Hai sir"

"Well then take a seat."

Sakura looked around and saw that the only seat left was in front of Jai, but luckily Madison sat on her right.She seated herself and unpacked her bag. The teacher started reading from an almost impossibly thick book with a drowning voice. Sakura started to pretend to write down notes and turned to Madison and started whispering to her.Through the class time Jai just stared intently at her.

The day went on slowly and Sakura ate lunch with Madison. When she got home she cooked dinner and set it at the table. Before her brother and Father came home she quickly ate her meal and went upstairs to her room. SakuraThen she got out her homework and started to do it all. Ten minutes later she heard her father come home with her brother and heard them start eating.She stayed in there for about half an hour without realising it. She was wandering why Jai kept staring at her though he hardly ever talks to her. She turned off the water and got changed into some true blue denim jeans and a cute pink t-shirt.

Quietly she crept out of the bathroom into her room, closed and locked the door behind her. Sakura turned on her computer and then, she laid out her homework on her bed and started to complete it.Once all the math formulas were completed she started chatting on her computer. Then Jai came online. Her friends Rika and Janet had dared her to ask Jai out. "He totally likes you!" Rika had said "If you don't ask him out then I will ask for you" Janet told her. So this was her chance she opened a conversation with him and asked 'hey Jai will you go out with me?'

**Soo I hope you all liked Chapter one and this one... This one is kinda short and im sorry for that!!**

**Please Review!!! ï **


	3. feeling better?

**Here is Chapter three! Don't worry Syaoran will come into the story soon!**

**Chapter 3 – feeling better?**

Sakura didn't know what to think or say anymore. She thought her life was bad but she never thought that it could get worse! Sakura had a broken heart and nothing to look forward to when going to school or coming home. She thought her life was over.

"Janet I told you he didn't like me!" Sakura said over the phone.

"Don't worry and who cares you're just going to have to find someone new!" Janet replied

"Yea I guess... But I've liked Jai for about a year now! I just can't believe that HE of all people could be so mean!"

"Don't worry Saku I bet you anything that you will find someone in a day."

"Yea sure..."

Then Sakura's Father called from downstairs. "Sakura, get off the phone and come here!" he said in an unusual non drunk voice. "I'm coming Dad! Hey I have to go now Janet talk to you tomorrow!"

"Bye Sakura!"

Sakura took her time going downstairs but when she got down there everything came to quite a shock to her. The house was clean, there were no beer bottles anywhere and her father looked... well normal.

"Dad what's going on?"

"Nothings going on Sakura. Your brother and I cleaned up that's all. We are going to go to visit one of my friends would you like to come?"

"Um ok I guess so."

"Good!"

She got into the back seat of her dads silver Kia Sportage. As she sat there she kept thinking of what Jai had said as well as what is happening to her dad. It was a good change her dad that is as well as her brother but she thought nothing could change that. Slowly after about one minute her thoughts drifted back to Jai. She had gone to the movies with him before and he had done so many things with her as well as for her. She didn't understand it he always acted like he liked her so why wouldn't he admit it!? Suddenly her thoughts were diverted when the car stopped.

"Hey dad where are we?" she asked

"This is one of my friend's places we're going to stop for a visit I haven't heard from her for a while. Since your mother died to be precise!"

Sakura found this very strange her dad had never before talked about her mother yet alone her mothers death. They all walked up to the huge front porch of a three story house. Her dad pressed a buzzer and they waited. The door opened and standing there right in front of sakura was a young boy. He had brown scruffy hair with deep brown eyes and looked about fifteen, a year older than her. Sakura thought nothing of him she had a broken heart, that was her excuse. She didn't even realize that a really good looking guy was standing in front of her.

"Good day Syaoran! I haven't seen you for a while!" Sakura's dad said.

"Hi to you too... would you like to come in or something??" Syaoran asked.

They spent quite sometime at Syaoran's house on that Saturday afternoon. And Sakura eventually realised that Syaoran was kind of cute in her opinion but all she really wanted was Jai.

What Sakura didn't realise is that Syaoran was thinking on the same lines as her. He thought Sakura to be cute and innocent looking. But the thing he loved most was her eyes. He got caught in them whilst sitting on the lounge while his mother talked with her dad. He didn't know why he kept thinking about this girl. So to ease his thoughts when Sakura was leaving he gave her his mobile number and email address.

When Sakura got home on her mind was this guy. For once not a thought of Jai came to her. To Sakura it felt really strange. Her dad had bought some take out on the way home (which was quite unusual again) so Sakura thought she'd get an early night. But she lay there for an hour but couldn't sleep. So she turned on her computer to see who was online. It was 11 pm so she figured no1 would be on and she was right. She looked through a few WebPages when she remembered that the guy she met today had given her his email address. So quite reluctantly she added his address. Surprisingly he was online, Sakura having nothing else to do decide to talk to him.

'Erm HI?' Sakura typed.

'Hello, and who is this?' he answered straight away

'The girl you met today'

'Oh that's kool Sakura was it?'

'Yea it was but uh I seem to have forgotten your name?'

This wasn't all true Sakura hadn't even asked what his name was.

'Oic my name is Syaoran'

'Oh yea that's right I forgot, sorry'

'That's alright.'

They talked until midnight and Sakura was getting really sleepy by then. She was about to say good bye when Syaoran asked her a question.

'Hey Sakura? I think you're really nice would you like to come to the movies with me tomorrow?'

'Uhh no I can't sorry'

But he didn't give up there no Syaoran never let a cute girl like that get away from him.

'Well then I'm going to the beach this Saturday. Please come with me? Just as friends.'

'Umm I will think about it. I've got to go. Good night'

'Good night Cutie Sweet dreams'

Sakura was sort of thankful and yet sad that the conversation had to end. But she didn't think that she would go out with this guy. Sure he was cute and everything but she didn't know him that well. She only wanted to be his friend for now. She couldn't figure how this could make her feel better as Janet liked to put it.

**Thats all for this Chapter pplz!! well i hope this story is good.. Please review!**

**Next Chapter The Beach!**

****

**Thanks Nat**


	4. The Beach! Or Second Thoughts?

**Ok sorry for not updating soon! But here is chapter 4! **

**(A/N Madison from the first Chapter Tomoyo... I wrote her name from the Australian Version of CCS) I hope I will get more updates soon! It sort of puts a person down when no one reviews so review people!!**

**Chapter 4 – The Beach! Or Second thoughts?**

****

It was Monday and Sakura had arrived to school quite unusually early. She sat down on some benches in the playground and waited for Tomoyo to meet her there. Whilst sitting there she fell into a small daydream that mainly consisted of dark deep brown eyes. Eyes that don't just look onto her body or her face but look into her mind her soul her very thoughts and feelings. She thought of how she longed for them to look at her face once again so they could look straight into her very soul and find that she longed for them. Suddenly her thoughts were disrupted by a loud and ecstatic voice.

"Saku!!!! You're early! You even got here before me! Gee... What time did you wake up??" Tomoyo said in an overly excited voice.

"Hey Tomoyo! How was your weekend" Sakura answered unenthusiastically.

"It was fine! My mum took me designer clothes shopping! You should see all the clothes I got! I bought $900 worth of clothes for only $368! It was so much fun Saku! I tried to call you and ask you to come but no one was home..."

Somehow Tomoyo had talked about clothes and shopping for a whole fifteen minutes and by the time she finished the bell rang and Sakura had to go to her first class, an excruciating and exhausting double Math. Usually thoughts of Jai would help her through this class but this time her daydream from this morning had come back to her.

Later that day Sakura had History class. She had told Madison all about Sayoran and was now seriously considering actually going to the beach on Saturday with him. But then she saw Jai. She still had mixed feelings she liked Jai but she liked Sayoran as well. As much as she tried not to think of Jai the more she did. And she didn't really want to get mixed up with Sayoran as well. Although he had said that they were only friends she couldn't help but feel that she would probably get her heart broken again.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked in the middle of her History exam.

"Yes Saku?" Tomoyo whispered back

"If I go to the beach would you... Come with me?" Sakura now felt uneasy.

"Of course Sakura... I wouldn't miss it for the world." Tomoyo answered smiling. "But let's see something first... Jai is in our next class as well so just play along with what I do ok?" Tomoyo whispered so Jai couldn't hear.

Sakura just nodded in reply.

"Five minutes to finish your exam!" The Teacher bellowed.

After History in Drama class Tomoyo and Sakura sat in front of Jai. Luckily their teacher wasn't at school today so they could do as they please as the substitute teachers hardly care. Then Tomoyo turned to Sakura and said loudly...

"Oh Saku! You have to tell me ALL about this Sayoran guy!! You said he bought you roses yesterday?"

Tomoyo took Sakura unexpectedly and she replied "Uh- err- yea?"

"Are you serious?! How sweet! He IS really cute from what you tell me as well... And comes from a rich Family too! Saku how do you always find the perfect Man??" Tomoyo went on.

"Yes... Moyo I know but I do really want you to meet him! Because your one of my best friends... when are you going to find a boy friend?" Sakura purposely changed the topic.

"Who me? Nah I'm just waiting... id rather spend more time shopping at the moment." She said as she and Sakura stood up and moved away to go talk to Naoko.

As Sakura started chatting with her she turned around and looked at Jai. He had utter confusion and a mark of jealousy stuck on his face. And at that Tomoyo was satisfied.

When Sakura got home she was exhausted. She flicked on her computer and lay down on her bed. Then someone knocked on her door. "Who is it?" Sakura called

"It's Dad. I just wanted to tell you that your brother and I are going out. We wont be back till nine tonight. You can invite a friend or two over if you like just stay out of mischief!" Her Father called

Awestruck Sakura simply replied "Umm ok?"

She heard her father walk downstairs and then close the front door. Sakura just sat on her bed doing nothing. It was only 3.30pm and her father wouldn't be back for a long while. Sakura slowly drifted into a sleep before saying to herself, suki desu Sayoran...

Sakura awoke to the sound of her computer beeping her. She looked at the screen the chat room had automatically opened again and three people were trying to talk to her. Sakura turned and looked at the clock it read 5.00 pm. She still had time to invite a friend over.

She stood up and walked over to the computer chair. She started reading all the conversations and started to reply.

Janet was online as well and she was of course trying to talk to Sakura. Sakura just ignored the others and talked with Janet about everything she did today.

'And guess what Janet?' Sakura Typed

'What?'

'I've decided that I will go to the beach with Sayoran on Saturday. So long as my dad lets. But he has been awfully nice lately.' Sakura replied.

Sayoran had then come online and said hi to Sakura.

'What are you doing now?' he asked

'I'm home alone my dad said I can invite a friend over but no can come...'

'If you want I could come over... I'm at my cousin's house right now and it's not far.'

'I would love that so long as it doesn't bother you...'

'Why would spending my evening with a beautiful and amazing girl like you bother me? Because I think there could be nothing better in the world.'

'Oh... well umm arigato Sayoran'

'Good well I'll see you soon!'

Sakura told Janet that she had to go and then went downstairs. She decided that she would cook something for Sayoran when he gets here. So she took out the cook book and looked through it. She figured that Pasta might be a good option when she heard the door bell ring.

She walked over and opened the door. Sayoran was standing there looking really cute in a casual way, and he held a bunch of flowers out to her.

"For me?" She asked

"Of course only the most exquistie cherry blossoms in Japan for the most beautiful cherry blossom ive seen." He repiled cooly

"Why arigato Sayo, thats soo sweet of you!" she managed to say whilst blushing madly. "Are you hungry? I thought I might make pasta?" Sakura questioned

"Yes i bet it will taste brilliant!" Sayoran replied.

**Well i hope you liked this chapter! please review!! if i get 20 or more reviews i will continue!! Arigato!!??**

**Next Chapter**

**Dinner... And a kiss??**

****

**well Sayonara!!**

**Nat**

****


	5. Dinner? And a Kiss?

**Heyya people!! I've decided to update anyway! Because I really like this story and where it's going soo much that I have already planned it all out!! - besides thanks to ****melaniemelmelgirl**** I've been inspired to write more!! - Huggz Mel **

**This chappie has fluff LoL soo beware!! **

**On with the story!! :) **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sakura could feel her uneasiness but she wanted everything to be perfect. She boiled some water to put in some pasta later. She the sautéed some onions and mushroom in a fry pan. Whilst all that was cooking she called out to Sayoran.

"Hey Sayoran, would you like anything to drink?!" She shouted out. The a Voice came from behind her,

"What is there to drink?" he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling Sakura.

"He he umm Water and some lemonade..." she giggled. "Ok" replied a Sayoran that was already at the fridge.

Sakura started giggling and added some freshly chopped tomatoes and squash to the mixture in the frying pan. Her face felt really hot and she could tell that she was definitely blushing. She then added the pasta to the boiling water and some fresh basil to the sauce.

"It will be ready soon" Sakura called.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Sayoran replied

'Such a gentleman' Sakura thought but then replied "Umm I don't want to be a rude Hostess..."

"Nonsense! I will set the Table for you!" Sayoran Retorted.

"Umm Ok then... Err the cups and tablecloths are in the cupboard next to the fridge!"

As soon as Sakura came out with full bowls of her own Specialty Pasta recipe Sayoran took the bowls off her and placed them on the table. He then guided Sakura to her seat Sat her down and tucked her chair in for her. He then seated himself. Sayoran just watched her eat watched her delicate lips open and close chewing and swallowing. Sakura could feel herself blushing crazily at this fact so she decided to stop eating. Once He realized what she had done he saw that she was uncomfortable that way, so he smiled and started eating his own serving. Sakura seeing this started to eat once again.

"Delicious!" Sayoran told her once he had finished.

"You really think so?" Sakura replied blushing even more as she cleared the table of its contents. She had never been complemented on her cooking before so this statement made her feel more and more blissful.

"Hey Sakura can we watch movies?" Sayoran asked while he helped her wash the dishes.

"Yeah sure... but we would have to go rent some... I'm afraid I have no videos..." **(A/N lame huh? Sakura no videos... ohh well on with the story)**

"DVD?" Sayoran asked in a hopeful tone.

"I'm afraid not. Dad bought a DVD player but we only ever watch rented movies..." Sakura Sighed "And I have to go have a shower now..."

"Well that's fine! I'll go call my chauffeur to take me to get some movies, and then you can have a shower while I'm out get into something comfortable... like pajamas and I will be back."

Sayoran kissed her on the Hand and walked out the door leaving Sakura utterly shocked.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'Chauffeur?? Comfortable?? Movies?? And Pajamas??' Sakura thought to herself while the water was pouring down her back. 'I really like him... but I don't know he seems too good to be true!'

Sakura turned off the water and put a towel around her. She remembered that she had left her clothes in her bedroom so she slowly opened the door and crept out through the hall. When suddenly she froze. Staring straight at her was Sayoran... And then it hit her she was Half NAKED!!!!

"AHHHH!!!!!" She screamed and Sayoran woke up to his senses...

"Oh my Gosh! Sakura I'm so sorry I came up here to see where you were! Gee I err um didn't mean for this to happen! I'm sorry! Really!" Sayoran started gibbering.

"That's O.K Sayo... um I think I'll just go into my room and finish getting changed now..." Sakura replied.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sakura and Sayoran were now sitting on the lounge. Sakura had forgiven Sayoran for earlier and he now had his arm around her shoulder. They were Watching Alien VS Predator and the suddenly an urge filled Syaoran while all the main talking bits of the movie was on. He turned to Sakura and looked at her. She looked at him and smiled. Sayoran then took her into his embrace and took Sakuras lips onto his. He could tell this was her first kiss as she did not know what to do. So he taught her showed her slowly and they didn't stop.

Sayoran had finally let go of Sakura and looked at the time. 8.45pm. He had to go. He sat up and left Sakura sitting there dumbstruck and blissful. She fell asleep thinking of him and her dad left her there when he came home.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**That's all! :) I know probably too short?? But anyway I hope its good! :) R&R!!!!! -**

**Alwayz Luvable-Cutie!!**


	6. The Beach at last!

**Now I haven't updated for this story for quite a while… oOo but im now finally continuing!! YaY I hope I get some more reviews! **

Um a few qs answered first... yea the whole Sayoran n Syaoran thing is just typo as in Australia his name is Li Showron LoL and Tomoyo is Madison… so I get confused.. ' sryz my bad!!

Also in the beginning how Sakura's dad is mean is only because this is made up by me and I wanted him mean 4 a reason!!LoL but he will b much nicer later.

Sakura 15 Syaoran 17

**Chapter 6 – The beach at last! **

When Sakura awoke the next morning from her dreams of Syaoran, she could hear the birds singing and flying in the cool clear summer air. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she could see the white ceiling above her head. Sakura sat up and realized she was still on the lounge. Turning her head she looked over to the clock on the wall above the TV. It read 9.15am.

'Mmm gee i've slept in' she thought to herself. She lied back down, stretched and just kept looking up at the ceiling. Suddenly she remembered it was Saturday. 'I'm going to the beach today' she smiled as it reminded her of last night. There was a cool breeze flowing into the house from the back. Sakura lay there a bit longer and then got up to go get ready to go to the beach. Tomoyo and her mum were going to pick her up at around ten because they were going to stop at a restaurant for breakfast when they got into town at eleven. It was all very well planned considering they weren't meeting the boys until midday. Sakura got changed into her denim jag mini skirt and put on an Aztec rose shirt that was a blue-ish green colour with a pretty pink flower on it. She then got out her billabong backpack and put in her beach towel, her brown and pink lined bikini swimmers that were also the Aztec rose brand as well as her billabong board shorts too.

She checked and then double checked that she had everything at 9.20am she still had half an hour left before Moyo got to her house. She got her mobile phone and checked her messages then packed that also. Sakura then lied on her bed and had a quick ten minute nap. She woke up just as Tomoyo got to her house.

The drive was really long and with only the constant scenery to entertain her Sakura soon fell asleep. She slept for what? Maybe half an hour and she woke up just as they entered a little beachside town… wait did I say little? I meant humongous! Everywhere Saku looked was another giant shopping complex or sum fancy smuged up hotel and many, MANY huge three storey homes overlooking the beach!Finally the car stopped at a huge restaurant right opposite the beach. "Moyo umm.. Are you sure this is the right place?" Sakura mumbled "Yea Saku and don't worry we are going to pay for you!" Tomoyo replied happily.

They spent the hour in the restaurant just talking and eating. Sakura ate some croissants and a ham cheese and tomato omelet. Once it was five minutes to midday, Tomoyos mum left them and told them that she would come and pick them up at 6pm and to meet her at the restaurant. Sakura and tomoyo then walked across the road over to the beach. Sakura spread her towel out on the sand and then lied down on top of it closing her eyes. " We might as well relax while we wait for them.." sighed sakura whilst taking in some sun.

"You know" said a familiar voice "Sun baking too much isn't all that good for you." Sakura smiled as she realized it was syaoran

"So??" she cheekily replied

"I wouldn't want someone as beautiful as you get harmed by it." Li exclaimed

"Oh caring for me now Mr. Li? Watching out for my health? How sweet but im sure I know how to take care of myself." She grinned back hoping she had won the little talk back game.

"Mr. Li now eh? I kind of like that… well anyway" he said changing the subject "This is my cousin Eriol."

"Nice to meet you ladies. Im guessing you are Tomoyo?" he said looking over to her.

"Yea I am" she said blushing

"Do you wanna come and swim?"

"Um okay" she answered and then before getting up she whispered in Sakura's ear " He's is really cute Saku!! You hit the jackpot for me!" and she winked and walked away with him.

Sakura and Syaoran were now left sitting on Sakura's towel together. "So having fun so far?" Syaoran whispered in Sakura's ear.

Sakura giggled and started molding pictures of sea creatures from the sand. "You want to go swim Syao??" She asked tauntingly.

"Um yea ok I guess?" he replied

"Ok then!" Sakura jumped up and took off her shirt so it wouldn't get wet. Now only wearing her swimmers and board shorts she started running over to the water. Syaoran stood up and took off his top and then wearing board shorts ran after her. Just as Sakura looked back Syaoran was right behind her and lifted her up onto his shoulders. "Whoa.. aw don't drop me!!" Sakura screamed and he ran over into the water. Syaoran ran through the water over to where Eriol and Tomoyo were and Sakura wriggled off from Syaoran's shoulders.

They all mucked around together and swam and splashed until it reached 3pm. They walked over to their towels and bags and Sakura got her spare towel from her bag. It was getting windy now and a bit overcast but they still stayed. They all started walking along the beach Syaoran and Sakura holding hands in the laced fashion. They both noticed that Tomoyo and Eriol were getting quite close as well. They turned to eachother and grinned. Li's cousin and Sakuras best friend were starting to like eachother.

They soon came across a series of rock pools and were looking around in them all. They saw some little fish and anemones and crabs as well as the typical sea snails and pippies.

They were all having fun and getting really close up. They were starting to get hungry at about five. There was still quite a bit of light in the sky too. Sakura volunteered to go and buy some fish and chips from a take away store across the road. She went toward the crossing and waited syaoran was running up behind her to come and keep her company. Just as she reached the traffic lights and pressed the button to cross the road, it went green and syaoran had just caught up with her.

Sakura started to walk across just as a car came speeding down the hill. The Car wasn't going to stop for the red light and just before the car got too close Syaoran ran up to her grabbed her and pulled her back away from the car but not far enough! They fell on top of each other. Li got up, picked up Sakura and moved her off the road over on the grass. "Sakura! Sakura! Wake up… are you hurt are you okay?? Someone call an ambulance!!?? Come on please wake up….."

**CliFf HanGeR! **

Well what do you think of Chapter six?? Should poor poor Sakura be

A) Dead

B) paraplegic

or

C) completely fine sure a broken bone here or there but she'll live.

tell me what you think!! Next chapter should come shortly!! :)

Luvable-Cutie


	7. Hospitalized?

**well I didn't get any questions or anything so yea big thanks to the following reviewers **

**FlowerLover  
Cuball  
writers-dream93  
Pure-Hearted  
AnimeLuvEr4LIFE( )  
melaniemelmelgirl**

**well on with the story ya??**

**Sakura 15 Syaoran 17**

**Chapter 7 – hospitalized? **

Sakura awoke to the sounds of murmuring and a beeping sound. When she finally opened her eyes all she could see was a bright white ceiling. She suddenly jerked up "What happened? Where am I? Li!" Sakura half croaked and screamed. She fell back on to her hospital bed just as suddenly as she jumped up. And she fell into another deep slumber.

The second time she woke up wasn't so dramatic. Her eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was a pair of deep brown eyes. She smiled, "Li what are you doing here?"

"Do you remember what happened Saku?" Syaoran said full of concern.

"uh yea I was getting food and, and I don't know I heard someone say my name and a flash and then I was here..." Sakura replied full of concern.

"A car hit you Sakura it ran through the red light I pulled you back before you got the full impact of the hit…then we, Eriol, Tomoyo and me called an ambulance and they brought you here." He explained

"Oh I see…so you saved me didn't you?" She smiled

"Err yea I guess I did… Well anyway your brother and dad were here this morning and last night… I was too. Tomoyo and Eriol will be coming in about an hour. So yes" Li rambled on.

"Uh huh… okay then…" she turned to look at the clock next to her "hmm its midday…" Sakura Yawned. And then she noticed all the flowers and teddies behind Syaoran… she giggled "are all them from you??"

"Uh well actually err no…" he told her shamefully. Knowing she would be upset and he might 'ruin' his chances with her he then quickly replied "All the presents from me are filled in your room… it was meant to be a surprise."

"Aw! Thanks LI!! You bishonen!! You're so sweet!!" she said whilst giving him a hug.

"Err yea… I'm a beautiful boy?? Okay….. Uh you can lie back down Sakura."

" Okay…. Domo arigatou gozaimasu Syao…" she said sleepily

"Thankyou for what saving you or for the presents?"

She just smiled and closed her eyes. "Daisuki desu Syaoran Li"

'_I love you?? Did she just say I love you?? Oh gee umm ahh, love... I Love you too... it can't be that hard' _Syaoran thought. Sakura opened one eye to look at him, waiting for a reply. Syaoran smiled and said "Suki Desu too Sakura."

'_Oh great I only said I like you. I meant daisuki not just suki she's going to get upset just watch…' _He thought

"Can you leave now?? I'm getting tired" Sakura said blankly

"Ah yea okay whatever you wish. See you in half an hour okay?" He told her whilst kissing her lips and giving her a hug.

An Hour Later

Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran walked into the room. Tomoyo started to examine the clipboard at the end of her bed while Eriol placed a teddy and flowers on a spare space. A huge tag attached to the teddy said 'Love ya from Tomoyo and Eriol' Sakura smiled briefly because they all thought she was asleep. Syaoran made her angry or upset if you want to say. She knew that guys find it hard to show their true feelings like Jai for example but, maybe she thought Li was different from other guys. No but what she thought must have been too good to be true… Then again maybe guys don't find it hard at all to show their feelings maybe it only seems that way because they don't really love a girl… well she got lost completely she didn't know what to think but she knew that was useless trying to lay there and think of what boys feel or think. She was never a boy before how would she ever know? Maybe its just teenagers but well what could she do… She fluttered her eyes open and Tomoyo was the first to notice.

"KAWAII!!! Saku you're awake!! I was just reading your condition and it says you can come home tonight!! We will all throw a huge party for you!!! All you have is a broken wrist! You're so lucky to be alive!! I can't believe how Li saved you! The police never got to catch the people though they're looking. But you don't have to worry about that!! So… how are you feeling?" Tomoyo rambled on.

"I'm fine but I don't really want to have a party okay? I'm sorry moyo…" Sakura told her pretending to be tired.

"Oh okay that's fine saku really!" she smiled prettily "You coming to school tomorrow? I hope so it will be too boring if you didn't!"

"Yea I'm sure I will!" Sakura told her reassuringly

they talked for the hour they were all there then they had to leave. Tomoyo and eriol left first then before Li left he turned to Sakura. "I'm sorry about before Sakura it came to me as a bit of a shock I guess that's all… So I just wanted to tell you…I-I well ah Love you too…" He told her nervously and started to look down upon the ground.

"Do you mean it? Really!? Well then Suki desu Syaoran!" Sakura replied jokingly

He smiled and she sat up and they hugged and then shared an intimate kiss. They then said their good byes.

When Sakura got home that night her brother and dad hugged her and told her how they were glad that she was ok. They had a nice big dinner and sakura went upstairs to her room. All the presents from the hospital were on her bed and sure enough most of the room was filled with new teddies with tags saying love from Syaoran. And some where brown holding hearts and there was so much variety that it is too hard to describe them all. Sakura walked over to her bed and sat down. She heard some scratching noises and looked over the other presents and saw a small box with holes in it. There was a card next to it. Sakura picked it up and read it… it said: To my beautiful cherry blossom this is your last present from me… his name is kero!

'Huh? Kero?? I wonder what it could be.' Sakura said absentmindedly. She untied the pink ribbon from around the box and slowly lifted the lid. Inside was a small tiny kitten. He looked up at her and blinked sleepily, then meowed cutely and jumped up onto her lap. Sakura pushed aside all the things on her bed and lay down and went to sleep with her new kitty Kero beside her.

**Well how did you like it?? Tell me!! Sorry I couldn't make her become paraplegic ( Cuball and writers-dream93 ) because most people wanted her to be fine and I planned it that way too…. Well please review and the next chapter will be **

Chapter 8 – A Confession??

here is a sneak peek…

Sakura was finally having a good day at school today. It was lunch now and she had to go meet up with Tomoyo and tell her some excellent news. Just as she got to the lunch room door someone tapped her on the back she turned around and saw a familiar face. "Sakura I've been trying to hide it but I can't help it anymore! I LOVE YOU!"

well that's enough of a sneak preview!! LoL review please and hopefully ill get to upload again!!

Luvable-Cuite


	8. A Confession?

**Well Thanks to all my reviewers! And yer:) on wit d story!**

**Sakura 15 Syaoran 17**

**Chapter 8 – A Confession?**

It had only been a week since Sakura and Li had the conversation at the hospital. Kero had gotten quite big in that time too! Sakura fed him well. Twice a day to be exact and he slept in a basket next to her bed. Whenever she looked at the kitten's cute tiny face she thought of Syao. This particular day was going good so far. Touya hadn't called her Kaijuu for the first time, and her dad went to work. Touya had made Sakura Breakfast and drove her to school while he was on his way to university. Usually school was never great and she would get in trouble in math for not paying enough attention. Her wrist was getting better and she could now write out her work so she had no excuse to not do it. But today must have been a really lucky day! Her math teacher was on sick leave and they had a free period. And after recess, just before she went to class, Syaoran called her. He told her that he would be visiting this evening and his mum would be coming too. He told her that it was because his mother wanted to discuss some sort of '**_business_**es with her dad. Sakura was overwhelmed and thought nothing could ruin this day.

When lunch came she wanted to go meet up with Tomoyo and tell her the excellent news (about Syaoran). Just as she got to the lunch room door someone tapped her on the back she turned around and saw a familiar face. "Sakura I've been trying to hide it but I can't help it anymore! I LOVE YOU!"

"Wha-What!" Sakura's thoughts of a perfect undisturbed day had instantly shattered.

**_(A/N - your going to hate me... ') _**

"Yamazaki? You like me?" shuddered Sakura ****

"No Sakura not like LOVE!"

"Love? Are you on something Yamazaki?"

"I'm enticed by your beauty and the love I'm feeling is a drug enough!" Yamazaki pulled Sakura toward him "Come with me Sakura be my girl marry me please!"

"Yuk! NO! Never! Your one of my friends! You are also Chiharu's boyfriend!" Sakura twisted away from him and ran into the canteen. She got to Tomoyo gasping for breath.

"Hey Saku what's up?" Tomoyo asked in concern

"Pugh, I'm freaked and feel disgusted! Yamazaki just confessed some secret love for me!" Sakura banged her head on the table a few times.

"Oh gosh… I always thought even though he told tall tales he was a sane person you know! He is going out with Chiharu for goodness sakes!" Tomoyo replied utterly disgusted.

"Oh no… What's going to happen to Chiharu? Once she finds out she will either hate me or Yamazaki for the rest of her life! Oh why… WHY! Does he have to act like such a fool!" Sakura started calculating all the most likely problems that would occur because of this. "I can't believe this! It's totally ruined my day!" She cried and moaned at the same time.

-After School at Sakura's Home-

"Tomoyo I'm not sure how I'm going to talk to Chiharu! She's been avoiding me all Day!" Sakura Complained

"C'mon Sakura how about we just call her okay? And we will work from there." Tomoyo cooed whilst sitting on Sakura's bed hugging a huge me to you bear. "Yeah I guess so let's call her now." Sakura replied. She dialed the number and switched the phone to loudspeaker so that she and Tomoyo could talk.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

And then a distressed voice answered the phone.

"Hello?" Said the Person on the other line

"Hey Chi it's me Sakura and Tomoyo is with me." Sakura cooed

Chiharu sniffed "okay..."

"Hey you know I don't like Yamazaki he is all yours right? And you always know that I would be there for you no matter what. And I have no idea about what Yamazaki was on about today… He was acting weird and I don't know. But I want to assure you nothing has ever happened between me and him okay? Besides I have a boyfriend sort of I guess but its not REALLY official but anyway-" Sakura got cut off

"Saku, Moyo, and Its okay I know you had nothing to do with it… And I don't blame you for anything Sakura its just there is more to it… me and him that is… and well… hey if I can't tell you who can I tell…. Umm well" Chiharu Started

"Well what what's up Chi?" Tomoyo asked

"Well Sakura, Tomoyo I'm well I'm Pregnant..." Chiharu burst out.

"WHAT! What do you mean pregnant?" Sakura and Tomoyo screamed.

"Well exactly that I'm pregnant and with child." Chiharu started to cry.

"Chi, Chi calm down its ok! We will get through this together! Tomoyo will go and get you from your house and bring you here ok? And we will talk about it in my room." Sakura explained.

"Um yea I guess okay" Sakura replied.

Sakura hung up the phone and looked at Tomoyo seriously. Sakura couldn't comprehend the fact that one of her 14 year old friends the same age as her could be pregnant to was just too overwhelming. Tomoyo got up and went to go pick up Chiharu. They didn't speak a word to each other. Whilst Sakura was sitting alone in her room waiting for Moyo and Chiharu to come back, she couldn't take it anymore and she called Syaoran and asked him to come over to see her.

-Before Tomoyo Returns-

Sakura heard a knock at the front door. She walked downstairs and through the tiled living room toward the front door. As she opened it she immediately saw the tall strong and lean figure of Syaoran. Sakura jumped up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey Syao..." She sighed as if all her problems and concerns had just melted away. "I'm so worried and concerned for Chiharu!" Sakura cried still in his embrace. Syaoran gave her a short soothing kiss and squeezed her shoulders. "C'mon don't worry about it okay? Let's go inside and talk about it while we wait for her to get here." Syaoran soothed. And they walked in with Syaron's hands on her waist and Sat down on Sakura's Navy lounge and talked. Apart from all the things that had happened that day Sakura also thought about how he and her had shared their first kiss on that same spot. After a few minutes Tomoyo and Chiharu got to Sakuras house. Chiharu had a whole heap of clothes and such and when Sakura asked why Tomoyo explained that Chiharu's parents are overseas and will be gone for another six months. They all Sat down together and Chiharu explained how much it hurt her to know that Yamazaki had done this to her but yet he never REALLy loved her.Chiharu was going to stay with Tomoyo for six months and Tomoyo said her mum would be cool about it. Then the issue of school came across and they decided that it would be better for Chi to stay home after two months. Sakura felt sad that her friend would have to go through all this pain and she even suggested abortion to Chiharu but she refused.

"Are you going to tell Yamazaki?" Saku asked her.

"No i dont want to yet not really... im afraid he wont even care." Chiharu replied.

"Dont worry Chi it will all get better with time!" Tomyoy explained.

**Aww well thats it! i know my chapters r kinda short eh? but hey im working on it! i could of had made this chapter so much longer! but time is a problem for me... well bais and please review!**

LuvableCutie


	9. Terribly sorry!

Haha well you all will probably want to kill me now cause I made a typo and Chiharu is 16 turning 17 not 14 ' and saku is turning 16 and li is turning 18 soon LoL ' my bad! so i thought i should correct myself before anymore reviewrs go crazy on me! Lol alot of people were horrified... mainly my friends hu dont review but anyway... i just realied themistake and i will fix it:) sorry for any inconvenience (if thats spelt rite...im too sleepy to c!)

Thanks and once again sorry! >. 

Luvable-Cutie


End file.
